Naruto: A Lyrical Adventure
by Monkey Ninja Naf S'netog
Summary: Naruto, at a young age, watches the Hyuuga Princess. He wants nothing more than to attain her hand. Add to that his mysterious knowledge of the Kyuubi, his odd interpretation of the world- what could go wrong? Contains lyrical diologue.


The scrawny five year old, with spiky blond hair, slowly made his way through the dark alley. The boy was named Uzumaki Naruto. Hiding behind a crate near the end, he peered over the top to watch the brightly lit Market Street only a few feet away. He didn't have as much of a view as he would have liked, but it was enough. He sat and waited for his target.

"Her hair is as dark as night," he whispered in awe," and her kindness knows no bound. Her family's techniques are a fearsome sight… they strike with open hands, no need to pound." He leaned forward eagerly, almost feeling her drawing nearer. "Her eyes are like the moon, soft, white, and bright! She'll pass by me soon… but to even look at her… do I have that right?"

And then time stopped for the briefest of moments. She appeared from around the corner, one bodyguard visible on the other side of her. From where Naruto crouched, he had a perfect view of her. Her long, silver kimono was ordained with flowers and gold embroidering. Her shoulder length hair had a healthy gleam, and upon her face… was the sweetest smile. Then time normalized, and a bodyguard stepped forward to obstruct Naruto's view, a young boy trailing behind him. Then the four Hyuuga members were gone, and the world seemed to grow a little dimmer.

Sliding to a sitting position against the crate, Naruto panted, taking in big gulps of air. "She's a princess," he scolded himself, "I'm a pariah. How could I ever impress? I'd need to be some sort of messiah…" Forlornly, Naruto continued, "An angel's face- I'm a disgrace… The Konoha Royalty…" He stood slowly to his full height. "Could I ever be?"

A clamor alerted him to the newcomer to the ally, causing the boy to take flight. His small stature allowed him to dive into the busy throng of people in the crowded marketplace. Chefs called out, "Food, delicacies- goodies galore! Come over here- visit my store!"

Snatching a cinnamon role from the busy chef's stand, Naruto stealthily maneuvered between two barrels a few stands down to enjoy his meal. The lady advertising her fish sang, "It's not my place to tell you your diet. It isn't my right to enforce a food law. However, taste this squid- you just might like it! After all, it's even better raw…"

Naruto sat there happily, listening to all the merchants attempt to attract more customers. Licking his fingers clean, Naruto snuck away from the fragrances and noises of the market. He wandered for a while in the general direction that the group of Hyuuga members had gone, hoping to catch another glimpse of the Heiress.

"Oh, look at this, Neji-niisan! Aren't these flowers cute?" the young girl exclaimed.

"Fate gives them a short lifespan… a fact that they cannot refute," the boy replied ominously, staring at the flowers. The girl didn't seem to be put off by the remark, as Naruto saw when he glanced around the corner of the flower shop.

"They are quite lovely," she said quietly to herself, then turned towards her young compatriot. "What is fate's design for natural beauty?"

"Fate is not constrained to what is pretty or ugly," the boy scoffed. "But to tell you it's depth is not my duty. For that, fate is at fault."

For some reason, the girl was hurt by this. "Neji-niisan, what made you so cold? Why are our conversations so strained?"

This gave the boy pause. He turned away from her before answering, "Such questions are deserving of an answer that's bold. As such, my tongue is constrained. Perhaps it is not me who is icy. Perhaps it's the world that conspires."

"Then if it is," she replies, "I will condemn those who seem dicey. Then they'll see the Leaf's will of fire."

Neji snorted, turning back, "A clan such as ours, and you as our heir. I wonder about you sometimes… I've never seen someone with such flair."

"Lady Hinata, it is time we retire to the compound. You should be in your bed, asleep and sound." One guard says softly.

With one last, fervent glance at the flowers on display, Hinata nodded and walked away, her guards in tow.

Once more, Naruto sunk to a sitting position. "A position as high as the stars, my seat must first be secured. As sure as I have these scars," he put a hand to his cheek, "I'll one day have my position as Hokage insured. The princess awaits, but I must first prove to be a prince. Politics aside… it is her I must first convince."

He trailed the four Hyuuga members for a few more minutes, before dropping behind the corner of the large wall that connected to a gate, leading into the Hyuuga clan compound. Peering around the corner, Naruto watched the girl and her entourage enter. Tomorrow would be his first day in the Academy. Tomorrow would be his first step to achieving his many goals.

"In this ninja world of ours, nothing is secure. With our society tiered in bars, only a few things are for sure. The elite remain the same," he pulled back from around the corner and stared at the sky, "and the stars remain unchanged, and the sound of a name… is either revered, or disdained."

Dashing from the Hyuuga compound, the Uzumaki charged straight at a tall, metal lighting fixture. "I live like a rat," he called angrily, still charging, "and I eat what I am fed. Whenever day switches over to night, that's the time I live at. In the time of the dead-" and he leaped as high as his legs would push him, straight at the pole. Arms reaching out, he grabbed on with an expertise of someone who has done so a million times. Using his forward momentum, his hands held on as his body slung around, slingshotting to a rooftop when his hands let go. Landing in a crouch, a smirk playing on his lips, he finished, "I am what they dread, as they sleep in their bed, the beast in my head- the one who is red. His anger is fearsome, his power untold. Yet, for all their worry, I'm in complete control."

Clouds slowly parted to finally reveal the moon's glow. As the soft light touched his skin, and reflected off his eyes… he underwent a brief, near imperceptible change. For the smallest amount of time, his eyes flashed a crimson red.

"Soon enough," he spoke softly in the cool night air, "it will be enough. My name will be it, the very one they spit. The changing of a world, the catalyst of a nightmare. The Hyuuga will be mine, the world will be fall into despair. Together we'll rule-not ninjas, not tools. I'll be king, and she'll be queen."

Looking out at what he could see of the village from his vantage point, he concluded, "What happens after that… remains to be seen."

* * *

The next day, Naruto walked onto the grounds of the Ninja Academy. Many kids his age mulled around outside the doors, some talking, some silent. Others played roughly, rolling in the grass. And many more were just arriving. Naruto peered around, hoping to see a glimpse of the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey," someone spoke in a whisper behind Naruto, "it's that kid. My mommy told me about him, told me what he did. She said if we see him, we should hide. "

"My dad said he's rude," another remarked, "and his pranks are crude. He runs around the village, stealing stuff, dude."

"My granny told me to run," a quieter voice spoke, "said he's someone to shun. He's a terror, a true nightmare."

Naruto smiled openly, then turned to see the gossiping children. "I am Naruto Uzumaki," he said energetically, "it's nice to meet you, a pleasure to greet you."

"He's so cocky," one said, his hand at the side of his mouth. "As if we care to hear his name."

"Yes, it is me," Naruto said, deciding to play the part. "The very same. I'll cut the prelude, construct an interlude, don't mean to intrude-" and he stepped closer, his eyes flashing red, "but what has your "mommy" told you?"

The aggressive attitude caught the three whispering children off guard, all of them falling on their behinds. Each set of eyes stared in terror at Naruto, mouths agape. He then gave them a friendly smile, turning his back on them.

He was satisfied with the answer they had given him. His status as a container was a secret, confirming his suspicions. The Hokage was protecting him.

Walking to the lone swing set, which was occupied by a dark haired boy, Naruto spoke up, "May I have a turn?"

"It's you… the one that gave my parents concern. They nearly stopped me from coming, but big brother was cunning. He dropped me off, told me to not be hasty… so, tell me, are you crazy?"

"No," said Naruto, not at all confused, "it is the village that suffers. A deluded consensus, a merry coincidence, an all out aspiration to derision. Can you defy what is established, can you obtain the socially unacceptable?"

The boy paused, staring at the blond. "It isn't my wish, nor my desire, that drives me to conspire. But for curiosity's sake, I will partake, in the presence of a promise you make. Can you promise the unobtainable?"

Smiling at this battle of wits, Naruto replied, "Only if you promise the same."

Surprised that the boy was taking his offer, the dark haired boy said, "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and for yours, you say…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Grinning, Naruto nodded. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Much to discuss."

Naruto reached his hand out, saying, "The world is cruel, and it's up to us. A collaboration of forces, we can reach the sources. Together, a soon to be Uchiha prodigy-"

Grabbing him at the forearm, Sasuke finished, "And the infamous Uzumaki."

* * *

Naruto gave the Hyuuga Princess furtive glances from the back of the classroom. He was lucky enough to be placed in the same class. If that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.

Introductions were over, and many children had already begun forming bonds with the kids around them. Naruto sat next to Sasuke, and they had discussed their plans. The Uchiha was as ambitious as Naruto, though his dreams were quite different. He did not long for the control of the village, nor the adoration of a woman.

He wanted power. That was it. Yet, that was not so easily attained. Naruto knew this, but was prepared to help in any way he could. Sasuke had pledged the same.

"Today, class, we amass to surpass. Our ancestors: the ones that gave us a village. They are our saviors, the ones that rose above the lowly ones that pillaged. You'll decide your future today… your ninja path, your guiding way. Now, announce to the class… come on, don't be shy!"

"I want to stare at the sky," one kid remarked, his head resting on his desk. "To live simply till I die."

"I want to," chomp chomp, "show the world the power," chomp chomp, "of the Akimichi clan's ability to devour." One boy said through a mouthful of chips, sitting next to the one that spoke first.

"I want to bring beauty to an ugly world," a blonde girl said giddily, "and collect all types of flowers!"

"I want only to explain," one pink haired girl said simply, "what is now unkown."

"I'm going to one day obtain," a tattooed boy said energetically, "a nin-dog of my own!"

"I wish to observe insects and species of the phylum," another boy stated, sunglasses wrapping around his eyes. "And breed a more powerful drone."

"I…" said Hinata, who seemed troubled. She looked down at her hands, which opened and closed before her. "Will one day be throned, as Heir of my clan. But if such is my fate, there are certain aspects that must be atoned." And she whispered so softly next, that Naruto was sure only he could have heard it, as he was sitting directly behind her. "_Do I have that strength in my hands?"_

"It is my ambition," Sasuke spoke up, "to refine my clan's techniques, to grow stronger, protect those who are weak."

Naruto stood up, shoving his thumb to his chest. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a name you should know! I'll one day be Hokage, and you can take that as you may- but know this now, and know it well. I will not tolerate anyone who says I'll fail!"

The room was silent, with everyone looking at him. Naruto took his seat, grinning widely. Despite the many eyes he could have made contact with, his gaze sought out one pair in particular.

Hinata looked back at him curiously, her mouth slightly agape in- awe? Incredulity? Naruto couldn't tell, but he continued to smile.

Then class started.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is something entirely new to me; a lyric Naruto fanfiction? I'm sure that's new to many more than myself. However, if you like it- be sure to let me know!**

**After all, it's not so easy as it seems.**


End file.
